Dan Kuso
Daniel "Dan" Kuso (original version: is the main protagonist of the anime series, Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He lived in Wardington for the first 2 seasons with his friends Runo Misaki, Marucho Marukura and Shun Kazami. Julie lived in Bakugan Valley and Alice Gehabich lived in Moscow. He recently moved to Bayview, and somehow Julie became his neighbor. In Bayview, he made friends with a boy named Jake Vallory. He was the number 1 Brawler in Bakugan Interspace until he was defeated by Anubias. He is recently partnered with Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid (nicknamed Drago). He is also seen as a Legend among The Brawlers of Earth as well as toward the Vestals, Neathians and Gundalians. Character Design In the first season, he is seen wearing a short red overcoat with black pockets. On the front he wears this over a bright yellow sleeveless T-shirt. He has brown hair in which he wore hexagonal shaped goggles. He wears long red trousers with black stripes just below his knees the ends of which were neatly tucked into his black & blue sneakers. He keeps his Bakugan Gear on his belt similar to how Pokemon trainers keep their 'Pokeballs' and lastly wore blue fingerless gloves In New Vestroia, he wore a long sleeve jacket with gold trim and 'shoulder pads' on his shoulders that are a darker shade of red his sleves go past his wrist forming a slight upward v-shape he wears this over a light blue (possibly Sleeveless) shirt he wears white pants with grey pin striped patches on his hips that were outlined in blue the bottoms of his pants are neatly tucked into his black boots that had a yellow stripe on them his pants are supported by a white and blue belt with a square belt buckle and wore suspender-like staps on his waist with gold buckles Description Dan is a boy who really loves Bakugan, but gets frustrated easily. His greatest ambition is to be the number one brawler to ever live, which is what he attends at the last episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He tends to act rash and impulsive which often leads him to trouble. He is very eager for a brawl, thinking he can take on anyone, which causes him to complain a lot when he has to wait around in hiding, as shown in the first and second season. By the third season Dan has outgrown that habit as he was telling Jake to help rebuild the second shield generator after they had a successful victory over the Gundalians. Dan used to play using raw power without any kind of strategy, often caring more about winning and not the consequences to come. This attitude is what caused him and Drago to get into a fight which ended with Dan throwing Drago in the river. After losing a battle to Ryo and reuniting with Drago, Dan learned that there's more to Bakugan than just power. Because of this Dan was able to come up with a strategy to defeat Ryo in a rematch. After that experience, Dan started using a little more strategy in his battles. Through one of his strategies he was able to defeat Chan Lee, the third ranked Bakugan player. Story Bakugan Battle Brawlers In episode 1, When Dan first appears he is seen riding his bike to the park, where he is supposed to battle Shuji. He managed to defeat him with ease. Later he is then challenged to a rematch, which he accepts. Dan's Drago tries to make him stop fighting with him. After the vision was over, Drago and Fear Ripper appeared in the field and Drago was able to defeat him, giving Dan the victory. Dan was surprised hearing Drago talking to Fear Ripper and he decides that he was imagining that he was talking. In episode 2, Dan then tried to get Drago to talk but to no avail. After hearing from Runo Misaki that there is a man named Masquerade who was sending people's Bakugan to the Doom Dimension Dan decides to battle him. When he went to the meeting point, he found Shuji and Akira waiting for him for a another rematch. Dan unwillingly accepted and defeated Shuji's Ventus Bakugan with ease. After the battle, he ran into Masquerade and battled him. After losing two of his Bakugan to Reaper, he sends out Drago and he was losing battle until Dan tried to activate an ability card, which Drago was able to exceed and cause the battle to end in a draw. However, as Masquerade left, he revealed that he was holding back, making Dan realize that Masquerade was much stronger than he had anticipated, and that he could of lost Drago. In episode 3, Dan started training for when he would encounter Masquerade again. Around this time Drago started accepting him as his partner, hoping that with Dan's help he can stop Naga. However during the battle against Rikimaru Drago was constantly trying to warn Dan to be careful and to come up with a strategy but Dan did not listen. So he just threw in a random Bakugan until Rikimaru threw in Siege, and using his ability that requires two more Aquos Bakugan was able to send all of Dan's Bakugn, as well as his own, to the Doom Dimension. Although was able to win in the end by anticipating Rikimaru's moves, he was angry at Dan because of his reckless actions that cause four Bakugan to be sent to the Doom Dimension. Because of this Dan threw Drago into the river, saying they were done. During Lars Lion's test for Runo, a younger, illusionary Dan was used to make Runo realize that she can't be so stubborn and rash. He was the first person that Runo met when she moved into his town. They played baseball, but when Dan left Runo never caught his name. During his test with Apollonir, he brawls against a clown on the moon. He wins by using a Fusion Ability Card, D-Strike Extreme. Although Drago doesn't evolve like the others, he is told that he needs to defeat all of his friends in order for Drago to evolve. He defeats Julie and Hammer Gorem, although he hesitates because he doesn't want her to fall off Gorem. He then defeats Marucho, Preyas, and Angelo/Diablo Preyas. While he planned on defeating Shun next, Blade Tigrerra requested that her and Runo brawl first, which he accepted and won. Finally, he battled Shun. Drago evolved after Dan won. After Drago finally evolved, Masquerade sent a battle request to Joe for the Infinity Core, only to have Dan come to battle in his place. Alpha Hydranoid and Drago, now an Ultimate Dragonoid, finally brawl. He wins and finds out that Masquerade is actually Alice. When the Brawlers went to Vestroia, Dan caught the eye of the Bakugan hybrids Tricloid and Rabeeder, which started to freak him out. He was given a clay heart by Tricloid, which actually turned out to be a key to allow Dan and Drago access into the world of Pyrus and Darkus. When in the Pyrus-Darkus world, he and Drago fought the Pyrus-Darkus hybrids Druman and Centorrior. They were saved by Nova Lion, an elderly Pyrus Tigrerra. He then decides to take them to the center of the universe. They were stopped by the hybrids again and beat them, however Nova Lion died. Dan then wishes Nova Lion was back during another battle with the hybrids, but somehow, Alice overheard him, but didn't know who he was talking about Alice then decided to become Masquerade one more time to save them, which she does, and thanks to Masquerade's plan, the hybrid Bakugan are defeated. Although constantly arguing with each other, Dan and Runo are in love but don't confess until the end of the series, where they are seen going on a movie date together. Also, during this date, both Dan and Runo seem to both have changed clothes. Bakugan: New Vestroia In Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, Dan, now 15 years old, is reunited with Drago, after he was separated from the Perfect Core with the help of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. Drago took him and unknown to their knowledge, Marucho, to New Vestroia, where they met up with Mira, Ace, and Baron. While Mira and Baron were accepting of him, Ace wanted him to prove himself in a brawl, which ended in a draw. He has agreed to help the Resistance free the Bakugan by destroying all the Dimension Controllers that are keeping the Bakugan in their ball forms. In episode 5, he received a Trap Bakugan, Scorpion, from Mira. He later ends of battling Gus Grav from the Vexos and unfortunately loses. Dan, along him Mira and Baron, followed Runo and the Vexos into the dimensional gate to Earth. Since then he has been worrying for the rest of the Bakugan Resistance, who were being captured by the Vexos. He is challenged by Spectra while on Earth and agrees to battle with him. However, Spectra acquires Drago when he uses a forbidden card to boost his own strength. Dan trains in hopes of winning back Drago, and talks to the Legendary Warrior of Vestroia, Apollonir, and they successfully defeat Spectra, restore Drago back to normal, and win Drago back. When they get back to New Vestroia, Dan and Baron face Mylene and Shadow in Beta City and smash the Dimension Controller there. He destroys the last Dimension Controller alongside Ace in Gamma City, but when they try to get to Hydron's Palace, he activates another Dimension Controller, sending him, Baron, and Ace back down to the ground, where he is then challenged by Spectra. Spectra decided to use Maxus Helios, but Dan used Maxus Dragonoid to even the playing field. By now, Dan is still cocky, but has matured a bit. He is still hyperactive, underestimates some people, and eats too much, but over all, he has grown up. Dan also still loves battling more than anything. At the moment, Dan is the first and only person to defeat all of the Vexos at least once. Dan defeats Spectra in a brawl, in which Dan agreed to give up the Perfect Core if he lost, while Spectra would take the Resistance to the Mother Palace if he lost. Dan wins, and Spectra agrees to his terms. At the Mother Palace, Master Ingram, Knight Percival, and Cross Dragonoid lose their attribute energies and the BT system is full. So, Cross Dragonoid flies into the sky with the BT system and destroys it, absorbing all of the attribute energies and becoming Helix Dragonoid. With the Vexos seemingly out of the way, Spectra challenges Dan to one last battle to see who is number one. It is a close battle, but Drago won by bending Helios's battle gear and defeating him. Helios MK2 then admitted his defeat to Drago; he was the ultimate Bakugan, and Spectra decide to give up his mask and work with the resistance as Mira's brother, Keith. Together Dan and Keith create a battle gear for Drago called JetKor. When the Alternative is complete, Dan and the other brawlers battle and destroy it. Dan used Helix Dragonoid in this battle only. Keith, Gus, Mira, Ace and Baron return to Vestal, while Dan, Shun and Marucho head back to Earth. Three weeks later, Bakugan Interspace is completely repaired. During this time, a person named Ren Krawler appears, asking Dan, Marucho, and Shun if they are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Dan is still the main character of the third season of Bakugan, Gundalian Invaders. His Guardian Bakugan is still Helix Dragonoid, and he has the Battle Gear JetKor. He has just moved to a new town and made friends with Jake Vallory, their new Subterra brawler. Dan brings Jake to Bakugan Interspace and brawls against Ren Krawler, but the battle gets cut off when the power levels become too high for Bakugan Interspace. He and Marucho battle two "Neathians" (really Gundalian), Sid Arcale and Lena Isis. Marucho lost, but Dan and Drago beat both of them. In their first encounter, Fabia Sheen accidentally throws Dan. To see if he was the one who picked up her Phantom Data, she brawls Dan, and loses. Believing Ren Krawler's story about the Neathians attacking Gundalia, Dan tells Fabia to leave and to stop using Bakugans for war. Angered by his ignorance, Fabia throws Dan and leaves. Dan battles Sid Arcale and Zenet Surrow in a tag battle with Ren. Unknown to him, Ren lost on purpose, forcing Dan into a two-on-one brawl. When Dan is challenged by Jesse Glenn, Fabia returns to Bakugan Interspace and fights Jesse, but loses. Dan notices Fabia about to cry for her loss. Feeling sympathy for her, Dan challenges Jesse to a fight, but Ren tries to dissuade him. Shun and Fabia then expose Ren as a Gundalian agent, revealing that the Gundalians are the invaders, not the Neathians. Ren escapes, followed by Marucho, who believes that Ren is innocent. Dan and the Brawlers are told by Fabia about what really happened in the war between Neathia and Gundalia. Ren is found by Marucho and challenges him to a fight. However, Marucho defeats him and chooses to remain with the Brawlers. Dan and the Brawlers were challenged by Gundalians Mason Brown, Sid Arkail, and their new brainwashed brawlers Taylor and Casey. Dan and Shun had to battle Mason and Taylor while Marucho and Jake challenged Sid and Casey. They won with their new, real versions of their digital bakugan, Hawktor, Coredem and Akwimos, but they were all tricked and sent out of Bakugan Interspace when Ren hacked into the system and forced the brawlers out, causing Bakugan Interspace to be under Ren's control. Dan and Jake faced off against Sein Pam and Lewin Pam and won. After Neo Ziperator is taken by Jesse, Dan promises Linus Claude that he will rescue him. When they break into Interspace, they are lead into an arena by Sid and challenged to a battle. Dan is easily doing well but then Sid brings out Neo. However, Neo gives Drago The Element, knowing he will protect it better. This caused Drago to evolve into Lumino Dragonoid, giving him great powers to win the battle. Drago stated that he could feel in tap with the universe during the battle. He and the other Brawlers follow Fabia back to Neathia. He meets Fabia's sister, Queen Serena, and allies with the Neathians. Fabia then shows the Brawlers the Sacred Orb, the item that the Gundalians are after. Soon after, they receive a report that the Gundalians are attacking. Dan ends up battling Emperor Barodius and Dharak, but just as Drago and Dharak were about to attack each other, the Sacred Orb sends all of the Gundalians back to Gundalia. After the battle, he and the other Brawlers are awarded the position of Castle Knights. Dan, Shun and Fabia are traveling through the jungle while coming across a few obstacles. A while later, Stoica and Jesse appear to stop the Brawlers. Before they battle, Shun escapes while Fabia and Dan battle. Fabia fights most of the battle while Dan is silent. Stoica later figures out that before the battle, Dan and Shun switched their Bakugan, so he has Hawktor while Shun has Drago. Dan shows that he is a good Ventus brawler, whose strategy revolves around beating down his opponent with swift, heavy attacks via his Ability Cards, and he and Fabia win the battle. Heading towards the second shield generator, he arrives just in time to help out Shun, who was getting beaten badly by Kazarina. Dan and Shun then switched their Bakugan to their respective owners, and Dan took Shun's place in the battle, giving Shun enough time to activate the shield while Dan defeated Kazarina. They and the Neathians celebrate their victory as the Gundalians retreat. Later, Dan went and helped Shun in his battle against Zenet and Gill, and won. He and Drago battled Dharak Colossus but lost. In episode 25, he obtained Dragonoid Colossus, but was not aware of it. Dan and Jake met Robin, a hypnotized kid from Bakugan Interspace, but they did not know he was hypnotized. When Robin ran off, he tried to stop Jake from running after him but got mad and gave up. Dan witnessed Jake's return from Gundalia, but is suspicious of his nature since his return. He sets a trap for Jake and the two end up battling. Dan struggles against Jake and his new ability card given to him by Kazarina. Luckily, Shun arrives and helps him defeat Jake. Dan is transported to the space in between dimensions to be tested by Dragonoid Colossus to see if he is worthy of wielding the Sacred Orb's power. With the help of Explosix and Jakalier, they manage to defeat him. As a reward for winning, Dragonoid Colossus evolves Drago into Blitz Dragonoid and takes him back to Neathia along with Nurzak and Mason who were trapped there. In episode 30, he utilized Dragonoid Colossus' Battle Gear to break in to the Gundalian castle. Once inside, he got separated from Marucho and Shun and ended up in a strange room and is confronted by Barodius, so they battle. Dan struggles a bit against him until Dragonoid Colossus gives him an ability card to defeat him. After the battle, Dan demands that Barodius return Jake, only to have him tackle Dan, showing that he is still hypnotized by the Gundalians. From episodes 32 to 35, he was locked up by Jake and was knocked out by Kazarina, who was going to vaporize him. However, Jake snaps out of his hypnosis and saves Dan. In episode 36, He battles Kazarina, Airzel, Stoica, and Gill alongside Fabia, Ren, Shun, Jake, and Marucho. he wins against Gill, Stoica, and Airzel, but they must leave Fabia behind to finish the battle with Kazarina. In episode 37, He tries to get to Barodius and Phantom Dharak, but is blocked by Strikeflier. in epsidoe 38, he is about to battle Phantom Dharak when he is warped to a space in between dimensions. In epsiode 39, He battles Barodius and Phantom Dharak. He wins and Blitz Dragonoid evolves into Titanium Dragonoid. Later in Bakugan Interspace, he battles Koji. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge One year after defeating Emperor Barodius, Dan and Drago have returned to Bakugan Interspace and help Marucho expand it. Two rival teams, Team Anubias and Team Sellon have emerged and are trying to challenge the Brawlers' status as top-ranked battlers. Also, the two of them have been having visions of a masked man named Mag Mel and a Bakugan named Razenoid demanding that they give him their power. The next day, Dan is challenged by one of the members of Team Anubias, Ben. Dan manages to defeat him, but Drago loses control of his powers and nearly destroys the arena. In Mechtogan Mayhem, he and Drago are off training at an abandoned arena in order to control Drago's powers. However, when activating "Dragon Hard Striker" - Drago goes insane and "spawns" Zenthon. They comment on how strong Zenthon is and try battling him but are unsuccessful. They are seen later among the arena debris commenting that Drago's powers are not the only things that need to be controlled. In Disconnect, he is trying to hide the problems with Drago from Shun Kazami and Marucho Marukura but it is not working well. Later, he is seen being forced by Dylan to participate in a "meet and greet" even though he rejects it while trying to act like he has a big ego problem. Later, he battles Anubias and he wins the first round but loses the second and third rounds due to him trying to keep Drago's powers under control and making him run away. He is last seen watching a fan who supported him then reject him for losing. In Fall From Grace, he alongside his friends battled Zenthon briefly before he disappears. Later, he and Shun battled Sellon and Chris and won but only due to Sellon throwing the match. In Tri-Twister Take Down, the Brawlers are talking about Dan and Drago taking a break from brawling in order to make sure the people inside Interspace are safe. Dan gets angry and leaves in order to continue training with Drago. They seem though, to be having trouble focusing on training due to the argument and are starting to think they need to take a break. Later, they are watching Shun and Marucho's battle and after seeing what the Tri-Twisters are doing - he wants to help but feels conflicted and does not help them out. In Agony of Defeat, he still refuses to listen to his friends when they tell him to take a break from battling. Even though he is still plagued by nightmares about Mag Mel and Razenoid, Dan doesn't mind battling Anubias with the winner being crowned the official number one brawler of Bakugan Interspace. During the fight, a vision of Mag Mel and Razenoid appears, and Dan and Drago think they are fighting them instead of Anubias, causing them to lay waste to the field and endanger the crowd. To make matters worse, Zenthon reappears. Once Zenthon leaves, Dan and Drago's vision are returned to normal. The battle is declared over and Dan is disqualified for illegally using Zenthon and Anubias is crowned number one of Bakugan Interspace. Unable to face his fans who have turned against him, let alone his friends, Dan packs up his things and leaves. In BakuNano Explosion, he went back to New Vestroia, to learn to control Drago's powers in safety. In Return to New Vestroia, he and Drago were wondering why so many Bakugan had never seen a human before even though the Brawlers saved Vestroia many times. Later, they meet up with Preyas and Amazon at one of Drago's training grounds. At first, he and Drago are reluctant to battle due to their problems but Dan theorizes that maybe in the real world, Drago can control his powers better. So, they battle Amazon but lose control during the battle and are defeated. They later faint from exhaustion while Preyas and Amazon leave. Dan and Drago are seen later talking about what happened and Dan admits that he has no idea what to do. In Chaos Control, he and Drago split up after the last one said he has to be alone for a while. But Anubias in his Gundalian form (unknown who he is to Dan and Drago), sent by Mag Mel to get Dan and Drago, arrived in New Vestroia and started attacking Drago and Preyas with a Chaos Bakugan gifted to him by Mag Mel, Darkus Iron Dragonoid. Drago took a hit and Preyas stepped in protect him. Anubias called his own Mechtogan, Venexus (which is also gifted by Mag Mel). Preyas lost and Drago went into a rage and lost control again and started destroying the area and summoned Zenthon until Dan and Amazon came and brought Drago came back to control. They battled Zenthon who started to obey Drago after he got shot by Drago's Revolution-O ability. Dan and Drago battled Anubias and Iron Dragonoid while Zenthon battled and defeated Venexus. Dan and Drago won and Anubias flew back. In A Royale Pain, Dan and Drago are briefly seen at the end of the episode climbing a mountain in New Vestroia. They are seen to be more positive and Dan claims that they will control their powers and get back on top again. In Back in Sync, Dan and Drago are shown to be taming/training against Zenthon. After, they try to fly up a cliff with a strong wind against them. They fail once, being out of sync, but after a few words of wisdom from Wavern, they succeed and begin to hunt the entity haunting them. In Mind Search, Wavern leads him and Drago to a cave which will solve their nightmares. They enter the cave only to find a rainbow light. They look in the light and they see Mag Mel and Razenoid. After, they get flashed out of the cave and gain a symbol on their bodies. Then, Dan realizes that the light was Code Eve. In Re-Connection, Wavern lets Dan and Drago look through their memories to find the source of all their troubles. They find the source after evolving at the end of Gundalian Invaders. The feeling they had was the same feeling when they lost control. After, they decide to train as Wavern leaves the group. In Triple Threat, he and Drago are still training on New Vestroia. He receives violent visions of Bakugan Interspace and Bayview being attacked and they face Sellon (in her Neathian form) and this time, since Dan and Drago are back in sync, they summon Zenthon and are able to control him. They become in sync with Zenthon and summon Zenthon Titan and win the battle. In Interspace Under Siege, he and Drago returns to Bakugan Interspace alongside Spectra Phantom and Darkus Infinity Helios after sensing danger within the Interspace. In A Hero Returns, he attempts to take on all of the Chaos Bakugan himself to prove that he and Drago have control of his powers and of Zenthon. However, he sees another vision of Mag Mel and loses control yet again. Later, he sees a vision of Gundalia being attacked by the Chaos Bakugan and warns the others. Paige then receives a distress signal confirming this to be true, and the Brawlers decide to go to Gundalia to help out. In Gundalia Under Fire, his Guardian Bakugan (Titanium Dragonoid) opens a Portal and The Battle Brawlers head to Paige's home (Gundalia). When they arrive they meet up with Ren Krawler (who changed into his Human Form) and takes them to a secret base. Dan has a vision of Mag Mel and his plan to attack the capital of Gundalia. Marucho forms a strategy but Mag Mel launches a sneak attack of his own. Dan gets the BakuNano Sonicanon from Rafe and uses it against Razenoid. Mag Mel reveals that he uses the connection they share to gain the upperhand on the brawlers as Dan gets closer to him, their psychic connection grows stronger. The battle gets more intense forcing Dan to call Zenthon but Mag Mel call his own Mechtogan with each side using their strongest attack with Drago losing the battle as Razenoid was too powerful which forced the Brawlers to retreat. In Battle Lines, Dan is still arrogant since his return. He constantly insisted on battling even though he was dissuaded by Marucho, Rafe, Tristar, Drago, and Shun. He gets angered to the point of grabbing Marucho by the collar and flipping Shun. He then gets attacked by Anubias and Sellon along with Shun.They manage to win because of Marucho's Cannongear but is yelled at for not listening to stay at the base. He then falls into the chasm along with the rest of the brawlers. In Unlocking the Gate, he went off after Mag Mel, but Rafe convices him to trust his friends, mentioning that they were just trying to help him. He apologized about his attitude beforehand. After some struggling, he beats Mag Mel and is welcomed back as the Leader of the Battle Brawlers. In True Colors, he and the Brawlers return to the Bakugan Interspace. There, they are attacked by Chaos Bakugan and Anubias and Sellon. After the fight, they find out that they are trapped inside Interspace. Bakugan *Pyrus Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) (Drago) **Pyrus Delta Dragonoid (Evolved Guardian-Evolved in episode 22) **Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid (Further Evolved Guardian-Evolved in episode 37) **Pyrus Infinity Dragonoid (After Drago merged with the Infinity Core in episode 51) *Pyrus Falconeer *Pyrus Saurus *Pyrus Gorem *Pyrus Serpenoid *Pyrus Mantris *Pyrus Terrorclaw *Pyrus Gargonoid *Pyrus Warius *Pyrus Ravenoid *Pyrus Tuskor *Pyrus Robotallion *Pyrus Griffon *Pyrus Juggernoid *Pyrus Stinglash *Pyrus Siege Bakugan: New Vestroia *Pyrus Neo Dragonoid (The Six Ancient Warriors gave Drago a new body and separated him from the Perfect Core.) **Pyrus Cross Dragonoid (Evolved Guardian- Evolved when Neo Dragonoid received the Pyrus Attribute Energy from Apollonir in episode 27) **Pyrus Helix Dragonoid (Further Evolved Guardian- Evolved when Cross Dragonoid absorbed all the Attribute Energies from the B.T. System in episode 42) *Silver JetKor (Helix Dragonoid's Battle Gear-Created by Keith in episode 45) *Pyrus Scorpion (Bakugan Trap) (Given by Mira) *Maxus Dragonoid/Maxus Cross Dragonoid **Pyrus Spyderfencer (Taken from Mira in episode 23) **Aquos Grafias (Taken from Gus in episode 23) **Ventus Spitarm (Taken from Gus in episode 23) **Subterra Grakas Hound (Taken from Mira episode 23) **Haos Brachium (Taken from Gus in episode 23) **Darkus Dark Hound (Taken from Mira in episode 23) *Ventus Atmos (Taken from Lync in episode 1) *Haos Freezer (Taken from Volt in episode 1) *Pyrus Apollonir (Used to get Drago back from Spectra in episodes 17-18) Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders *Pyrus Helix Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) (Drago) **Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid (Evolved Guardian-Evolved after receiving The Element from Neo Ziperator in episode 12) **Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid (Further evolved Guardian-Evolved after defeating Dragonoid Colossus in episode 29) **Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid (Even Further evolved Guardian-Evolved after defeating Phantom Dharak and receiving Code Eve in episode 39) *Silver JetKor (Battle Gear) *Silver Explosix Gear (Second Battle Gear-Received prior to episode 13) *Pyrus Raytheus (Mobile Assault Vehicle-Received in episode 22) (Given by Linus) *Pyrus Jakalier (Mobile Assault Vehicle-Received prior to episode 23) (Given by Linus) *Pyrus Dragonoid Colossus (Obtained in episode 25) (Deceased) **Pyrus Colossus Dragonoid (Obtained in episode 25) (Deceased) **Silver Axator Gear (Destroyed) **Gold Beamblitzer (Destroyed) **Copper Blasteroid (Destroyed) **Gold Nukix Gear (Destroyed) *Darkus Venoclaw (Taken from Taylor in episode 8) *Ventus Ziperator (Taken from Sein episode 9) *Darkus Ramdol (Taken from Lewin in episode 9) *Ventus Hawktor (Swapped with Shun temporarily in episodes 16-17) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge *Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) (Drago) *Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid (Evolved Guardian Bakugan) *Silver Sonicanon (BakuNano) *Pyrus Zenthon (Mechtogan) *Pyrus Zenthon Titan (Mechtogan Titan) *Pyrus Zoompha (Bakugan Mobile Assault) Bakugan Dimensions *Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid 1200 Gs *Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid 1200 Gs *Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid 1200 Gs Former Bakugan Dimensions Bakugan *Pyrus Helix Dragonoid 950 Gs (Now 1200 Gs) *Pyrus Snapzoid 950 Gs *Pyrus Clawsaurus 950 Gs Trivia *He had battled and tied with every main protagonist/post-protagonist Darkus Brawlers; Masquerade in Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Ace Grit in New Vestroia, Ren Krawler in Gundalian Invaders, and soon to be Spectra Phantom in ''Mechtanium Surge''. *An interesting fact is to note, that during the first episode of each season, he has a different illusion. In Bakugan Battle Brawlers, during his battle against Shuji, he had an illusion of Drago, in New Vestroia at the beginning of the episode he "heard" Drago, in Gundalian Invaders he had an illusion about the Twelve Orders after battling Ren Krawler, and in Mechtanium Surge he had recurring nightmares about Mag Mel and Razenoid behind him demanding that he surrended all of Drago's powers. *He shares his father's love for pudding, but he seems to outgrow this by New Vestroia. *According to Marucho Marukura the key to Dan's battling skills is "overwhelming power", while Marucho says "his brain is an encyclopedia with strategies for all of his opponents" and Shun Kazami has "amazing skill". *He is the first and only one to use a Double Ability in Gundalian Invaders. *He has shown that he is physically fit, as he was able to run across a lake in The Secret Switch ''and jumping off a cliff in ''Exodus. *He is the second one to use a Triple Ability in the anime, the first being Spectra Phantom. *He is the only one to actually defeat Emperor Barodius in a full brawl. *With a total of seven Bakugan Traps, he has the most Bakugan Traps with Spectra Phantom. He also has the most Battle Gear, with six. *His Mechtanium Surge outfit resembles Sid Arkale's shirt. *''Mechtanium Surge'' is also the first season since the Original Series that he is not the Leader of the Battle Brawlers, due to Shun Kazami taking the position and later Marucho Marukura, though he is welcomed back as the Leader in episode 19. *He is the one of the few Characters to have some kind of romance with a female protagonist. In Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Runo Misaki is in love with him, in New Vestroia, Mira Clay has a crush on Dan. *He is the one who says the Series Story and the Eepisode Names in almost every Episode of every Season. *For some strange reason he has never admitted that he and Runo Misaki are in a romantic relationship, even though it is pretty obvious to everybody else. * He is the Strongest NPC on Bakugan Dimensions as well as the strongest of the Battle Brawlers. *In the Original Season, when Dan and Runo Misaki met each other in person in the store, it technically wasn't their first encounter with each other as they were shown in a flashback that they met each other as kids and played baseball once. *Out of the Series Main Characters (Shun Kazami, Marucho Marukura and himself) Dan is the only Character that didn't have a ponytail at any point. *In Gundalian Invaders, Dan and Linus Claude were the only Castle Knights who used the Pyrus Attribute and having two Bakugan. *He has the Same Voice Actor in Japenese with Kirino Ranmaru from Inazuma Eleven GO. *He is called "Dan the Man" by Masquerade and later by Jake Vallory from Gundalian Invaders. *Zenthon refers to Dan as his Master and Drago as his Creator. *His Mother says his Father and himself have big heads. Battles Dan is a Skilled Brawler between Season 1 - 3. But in season 4 (Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge), his brawling record isn't that great. He has lost 3 brawls in Battle Brawlers, 3 brawls in New Vestroia, 2 brawls in Gundalian Invaders and currently 5 brawls in Mechtanium Surge. So far, he lost more brawls in Mechtanium Surge more than any season. This is mainly due to Mag Mel tampering with his sync with Drago. Gallery Original image8.png File:Dankuso.gif|Dan Dan\'s_signature_nose-flick.jpg|Dan doing his signature nose flick Ability Card Activated.jpg|Dan and an Ability Card Dan_Photo_2.jpg|Dan talking to Drago File:Youger_Dan_edited.jpg|Dan as a child File:Dan_and_Runo_together_by_kataangrocks.png|Dan and Runo 859537179.jpg|Dan and Runo Dan vs. Shuji.jpg|Dan vs. Shuji c8498d31ffe7f71db66aa6d16eb08b13_1264437445.jpg|Dan and Runo Dan throwing Ability.jpg|Dan throwing an Ability Card dan31.jpg|Dan being shocked. dan32.jpg|Dan being shocked. Dan holding a bakugan.jpg|Dan. upload_feedback12.jpg|Dan checking his Baku-Pod. Dan Opening.jpg|Dan. Dan Park.jpg|Dan. Danmakuso.jpg|Dan. Daniel Kuzo.jpg|Dan. Dan Ability Card.jpg|Dan activating an Ability Card. Dan well.jpg|Dan. upload_feedback8.jpg|Dan. Bakugan 33-1 001_0001.jpg|Dan vs. Clown. Kopiadanius.jpg|Dan and Runo. KopiaDan and Runo s love Power by Kaf2cute.jpg|Dan and Runo. Kopia94f5.1.32.jpg|Dan and Runo as kids. Kopiamde.JPG|Dan and Runo. Kopiahju.JPG|Dan and Runo. Kopiabfsd.JPG|Dan and Runo at the end of the series. Kopia bakuganbattlebrawlers-japaneseep-7.jpg Dan_Screen.JPG|Dan and Drago's ball form Dan_&_Drago.JPG|Dan and Drago's Bakugan form File:Dan_Screen_2.JPG|Dan and Delta Dragonoid's ball form Dan_yeling_for_sting_lash.png Shun and Dan during battle.png Dan filed open.png dan101.PNG dan2.PNG Sleeping_Dan.png Dan_finds_Drago.png|link=Dan finds Drago Bakugan ep 36 12.png Bakugan ep 36 11.png Bakugan ep 36 6.png awww.PNG|Dan and Runo bakugan_ep_44_14.png Bakugan ep 44 9.png Bakugan ep 44 11.png Bakugan ep 44 6.png Dan_with_Ultimate_Drago.png lol-er.png 51 22.png gty.png Tg.png Hb.png Dan on Delta Dragonoid.jpg Bakugan Pic.png Dan and Runo.jpg|Dan and Runo 93.jpg|Dan riding his bike Dan talking to Tigrerra.jpg Dan .jpg|Dan B1.png bygy1.png|Team g1.png bytg1.png hn j1.png hnhj1.png hyb1.png Julio vs Dan & Runo.jpg|Julio vs Dan & Runo New Vestroia Dan portal.png|Dan jumping to the portal. File:Dankuso.jpg|Dan about to use a 'Double Ability' vlcsnap-2010-09-25-13h04m50s101.png|Dan activating a double ability File:Dan_Mourning.jpg|Dan mourning the loss of Drago File:Dan_Dragon_Proudia.JPG|Dan using Dragon Proudia File:Epi-71.png|Dan and Runo 495.PNG|Dan and Cross Dragonoid unlocking all the Maxus Cross Dragonoid parts 631.PNG|Dan activating an ability 645.PNG|Dan Danma Cuzo.PNG|Dan 654.PNG|Dan 705.PNG|Dan Dan Gauntlet.jpg|Dan about to use an ability card Drago,let's do this!.jpg|Dan and Drago Hmmm.jpg|Dan thinking 792428231.jpg|Dan worried about Runo 844273214.jpg|Dan opens his arms to hug Runo Bakugan-New-Vestroia-20.jpg imagesCAJLMWRQ.jpg|Dan, Runo, and Julie Drago,let's do this!.jpg|Dan and Neo Dragonoid Dan and runo by klaudia chan-d2yb1ss.png Danma Kuso..jpg|Dan doing his signature nose flick Dan Kuso HD.PNG|Dan continuing to throw Drago NV52_ending.PNG|Dan, Julie and Runo in New Vestroia Episode 52 Special Ending Dan activating a Perfect Core ability.PNG|Dan activating a Perfect Core ability Kopia76u.JPG Kopiau7r.JPG Kopiarr.JPG TACO NIGHT.PNG|Dan singing his Tacos song. Kopianew vestroia brawlers.jpg File:Dan_Screen_NV.jpg|Dan and Neo Dragonoid File:Dan_Screen_NV_2.JPG|Dan and Neo Dragonoid File:Dan and drago together in the comershal break.PNG|Dan and Cross Dragonoid File:IMG 0086.png|Dan and Helix Dragonoid Image11.png 1lbdd.PNG 2lbdd.PNG 3lbdd.PNG 300px-New_s3.jpg|Dan using an ability card dan_11.JPG|Dan with a playing card dan_12.JPG|Dan and Drago dan_kuso_nv.JPG|Dan dan_nv_1.JPG|Dan dan_nv_p.JPG|Dan DanKuso.jpg|Dan dankuso1.JPG|Dan's new clothes dfgdfgdf.jpg|Dan 40.png|Bakugan Brawlers Resistance Dan vs Gus.png|Dan vs Gus Neo Drago and Dan.png|Neo Dragonoid and Dan Snapshot - 9.jpg|Dan in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 57.jpg|Dan Shun and Marucho Bakugan Brawlers Resistance.jpg|Bakugan Brawlers Resistance Bakugan New Vestroia Drago evolution.flv_000233800.jpg 74.jpg|Dan activating an ability D&D.jpg 86.jpg|Dan getting ready to brawl ep_5_7.png|Dan's first Trap Bakugan 97.jpg|Dan blushing dan.JPG Dan, Mira, Marucho, Baron.jpg|Dan, Marucho, Mira and Baron. Bgh1.png hn1.png Gundalian Invaders File:dtbf.jpg|Dan thrown by Fabia File:Fabia_Throwing_Dan.jpg|Fabia throwing Dan a second time Dan ability GI.PNG|Dan activating an Ability Card. rdmj.jpg|Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ren, and Jake File:Dan_Drago_2_Julie.jpg|Dan, Julie, and Zenet as Julie 14qs.jpg|Neathian Warriors 13scene1.jpg|Dan and Zenet as Julie File:Zenet_Dan.jpg|Zenet and Dan Ewewew.png|Dan being tackled by Julie wishing him good luck in Neathia File:HELP.jpg|Dan running in his Castle Knight armour BKGN GI episode 14 7.png|Dan throwing Hawktor File:Hawktor_Dan.jpg|Hawktor and Dan Dan throwing Lumino Dragon.PNG|Dan throwing Lumino Dragonoid BKGN GI episode 14 2.png|Fabia, Shun, and Dan DanOnWater.jpg|Dan walking on water Jake dan.jpg|Jake and Dan's first fight danshun.jpg|Dan and Shun activate battle gear 123.jpg Hypnotized.png|Dan being knocked out by Kazarina. Dan and LDragaon.PNG|Dan and Lumino Dragonoid Picture 398.png|Dan, Shun, Jake, and Marucho. Picture 406.png|'Dan' readying Explosix. Dan and Fabia on the Mountains.PNG|Dan and Fabia on the mountains Picture 414.png|'Dan' activating an Ability Card. 185px-Dan and Blitz Drago DR.png 185px-Dan and Fabia DR.png 185px-Dan and Titanium DR.png 185px-Dan VS Koji DR.png 185px-We already fightedDR.png Untitledan.png|Thumbs up koji_dan.png|Koji & Dan dhgi.jpg|Dan and Helix Dragonoid Screen shot 2010-08-16 at 2.10.54 AM.png|Dan and Lumino Dragonoid File:Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.11.38 PM.png|Dan and Lumino Dragonoid (In Castle Knight attire) Danblitz.jpg|Dan and Blitz Dragonoid Dan GI.png 08743785327.jpg|Dan, Jake and Marucho 0 (3).jpg|Dan and Drago 0 (2).jpg|Dan about to summon a Battle Gear Patryk Jan Cesarz 1000000000000000 (5).PNG Dan large.png ShowChar(1).png Dan,_Runo_and_Julie_on_a_pic.PNG|Runo, Dan and Julie in photo (EP 22) dan-drago-bakugan-brawl-o.gif DanReturns.png Dimensions dan helixdrago 1024x768.jpg Gi dan helixdragonoid 1024x768.jpg Mechtanium Surge File:Dan-Marucho-Shun MS1.png|Dan, Shun, and Marucho in Mechtanium Surge Dan+Drago.png|Dan and Titanium Dragonoid 72.png|Dan and Titanium Dragonoid dan mech.jpg|Dan Kuso dan, marucho, shun mechtanum surge.png|Dan, Marucho and Shun. Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0032.jpg|Dan and Titanium Dragonoid in ball form Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0012.jpg|Dan versus Sellon Ddd.jpg|Dan and Marucho DragoDan.JPG Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 2 2 360p 1 0044.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0026.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz (3).PNG|Dan and Titanium Dragonoid's official art from the Cartoon Network website. mechtanium_surge_1.JPG|Dan, Marucho and Shun in the offical art by Cartoon Network daaan-bakugan-mechtanium-surge-19375677-468-327.jpg|Dan using an ability Serious-Dan-bakugan-mechtanium-surge-20269214-900-674.png|Dan sitting Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 08.58.19.png|Dan leaving for New Vestroia dan on amazon.png|Dan riding on Amazon Dan & drago.png File:Msdd1.JPG 529px-Dan121345.PNG|Dan happy to see Drago okay abc.jpg Dan and drago on neathia.png|Dan and Drago watching sunset on New Vestroia Jmji.png|Shun, Marucho and Dan in photo (EP 11) Dan_drago_wavern.png MeetDan.png|Dan Kuso and Titanium Dragonid Dan and Drago2.jpg|Dan and Titanium Dragonoid 2011-05-22_1804.png 2011-05-22_1805.png 2011-05-22_1821.png dans-back.png|Dan after returning to Interspace MS_Dan_1600x1200.jpg|Dan and Titanium Dragonoid BKN4_146_EA_07_big.jpg|Dan throwing Titanium Dragonoid Danintms1.JPG|Dan and Titanium Dragonoid in Intermission Screen 823px-MS_Dan_1600x1200.jpg|Dan and Drago 2 1 0012.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0002.jpg 2_1_0007.jpg|Dan and Drago calling on Zenthon 2_1_0018.jpg 2_1_0019.jpg 2_1_0024.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 2 2 1 0004.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 8.26.42 PM.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 1 2 1 0008.jpg Dan-suspiciousRafe.jpg 2 1 0018.jpg|Dan having phantom pain. Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 8.44.24 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 8.48.03 PM.png|Dan seeing if Drago is okay. Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 8.49.34 PM.png|Dan getting hurt by Mag Mel with their Physic Link Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 9.44.44 PM.png|Dan and Titanium Dragonoid Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 9.47.55 PM.png|Dan activating Dragon Maximum Striker Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 9.50.20 PM.png|Dan sitting down because he thinks the Brawlers will yell at him Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 10.05.57 PM.png|Dan talking to the Brawlers Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 10.16.51 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 10.18.39 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 10.21.03 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 10.22.09 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 10.29.55 PM.png|Dan Mad Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 11.39.39 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 12.28.13 PM.png|Dan and Drago sharing Code Eve's powers to the Brawlers Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.18.05 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m20s133.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 11.52.31 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.04.10 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.20.41 PM.png|Dan and Drago's Gate and Key Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.09.09 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.17.34 PM.png RenMS.jpg|Dan with ren Serious-Dan-bakugan-mechtanium-surge-20269214-900-674.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.24.50 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.30.43 PM.png|Dan and Paige Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 1.07.34 AM.JPG|Dan on the ground just after Shun hurt him Other Dan and Drago.jpg|Dan and Drago Dan and Drago.gif|Dan and Drago 9408efcfdd61c0_full.jpg|Dan and Drago se01_ep01.jpg File:Dan_Drago.jpg|Dan and Drago on Bakugan.com (Note Drago's missing horn) Dan BD.jpg|Dan on Bakugan Dimensions Team25.jpg File-Gundalian 4.jpeg File:Gi_dan_helixdragonoid_1680x1050-1.jpeg|Dan at Bakugan.com File:Danx.jpg Dan Mechtanium Surge Poster.png Bakugan_NPC_Dan_R02 copy.jpg dimensions_banner.png DanB1.PNG DanB2.PNG DanB3.PNG DanNPC.PNG DanT1.PNG|Dan introduced DanT2.PNG|Dan wins DanT3.PNG|Dan Loses Bakugan defenders 11 1280.jpg {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C de:Dan Kuso es:Dan Kuso fr:Dan Kuso it:Dan Kuso pt:Dan Kuso pl:Dan Kuso Category:Characters Category:The Top Ten Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Humans Category:Battle Brawlers Category:NPC Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Pyrus Users Category:Content Category:Castle Knights